


Hockey Race in the Castle

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Sonic (Video Games), Mario Kart (Video Games)
Genre: Bowser's Castle (Mario Kart), Hockey, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Mario Kart, Racing, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Bowser's Castle is host to many activities... of which include kart racing and ice hockey. In a castle full of fiery magma.





	Hockey Race in the Castle

Waluigi, Bowser Junior, and Petey Piranha were all playing hockey together on the ice rink of Bowser's Castle while there was a Mario Kart race going on, y'know IN THE BACKGROUND, with Dry Bowser taking the lead as different versions of Waluigi, Bowser Jr, and Petey were all trailing him, the racers using different karts as there were statues of Bowser planted everywhere. The Thwomps came down with a thunderous boom as they shook the castle's foundation, with it causing the ice to crack and the road overlooking the rink to shake.

"Come on! Is that the best you got!" Waluigi taunted, being on a red team with two Egg Pawns while Bowser Jr. and Petey were on the opposite blue team with a Boom Boom, the audience filled with animal friends, Toads, Koopa Troopas, and Shy Guys. The two goalies in question were both Kritters, wearing their Strikers gear.

Bowser Jr. smirked as he smashed the hockey puck underneath Waluigi's tall girth, managing to get a score as he laughed. "You're gonna have to try better than simply cackling at us if you actually want to win, wart face!"

Petey laughed at this as he pointed at a scowling Waluigi with his right green leaf, holding his hockey stick in his left leaf. Waluigi then smashed the hockey puck right into Petey's face, knocking the mutated piranha plant down as he swerved around Bowser Jr. and the Boom Boom, heading right for the goal as he dodged the Thwomp that smashed into the ice, smashing the puck into the blue goal, with the Kritter striker not being able to block it in time.


End file.
